Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:00-01
Objectives * Victory ** Defeat the Orc * Defeat ** Your Base get taken over ** Turn 50 Clear rewards Clear rewards (Clear Points and Base Mana) depend on the occupation ratio and the number of turns. Some magic cards may offer 5 extra Clear Points. 71% 3 turns -> 18 CP, 2 BM Map notes * The treasure is a Cat Glove * The Monster Portal spawns one Green Putetetto on turns 10 and 20 each, then it doesn't nothing. * If the Orc is too strong for Lily, try one of the following tactics ** Upgrading the Cat Glove's speed to maximum will give Lily 3 attacks against the Orc, which greatly increases her damage output. ** Attack Orc, if Lily's health is low retreat through the Mana Pillar to heal, repeat. (Lily gains more exp, but Orc has more time to heal) ** Ignore Lily's health and keep attacking the Orc every turn. If Lily gets KO-ed, just resummon her next turn from the pillar. (Lily gets less exp, but Orc heals less so can win faster) * After clearing the level, a two-choice dialogue appears. The first one increases Law by 1, the second choice does nothing. Enemies Easy mode enemy stats Normal mode enemy stats Hard mode enemy stats Walkthrough This first Map works as a tutorial. At the beginning you are given two choices. The first one is reading the tutorial and the second choice is for skipping it. If you are playing this game for the first time you might want to read through everything. I will give a little more info on this map so you have an easier start. I had quite a few problems to get started because I can´t read japanese. ^_^ Turn 1: Move Lili down in the dark. You will explore the room and it will be marked red as your territory. Lili can normaly move +3 fields. However all units have to stop on the first field you don´t control (e.g. rooms you have yet to explore, neutral rooms or rooms your enemy controls). There is a blue and red bar on the Top. The blue part shows the territory your enemy controls while the red part shows your territory. The number next to the bar shows the percentage of the map you currently control. After moving Lili down and taking over the room the red part on the bar will grow bigger and the percentage you currently control should raise to 9%. Turn 2: Move Lili down again. This time you will take over the whole floor. Whenever you enter a room you will get control of all the fields in it if there is no enemy unit or enemy mana pilar. This also counts for hostile units. It is called "territory control" and it will be very important in the later part of the game. Your red bar should grow again and you control 28% of the current map. Turn 3: Move Lili to the right and activate the Mana Pilar. With each Mana Pilar you control you get +5 max mana for the stage and you recover an additional +1 Mana Point each turn (It is the purple bar. It should be 02/25 now). You need mana e.g. for casting spells, upgrading items and to make love to Lili. After activating a Mana Pilar you always get two choices. The one on the Top will let your unit stay on the mana pilar while the one on the bottom sends your unit back home. It is almost always the better choice to send the unit back home as it can recover all HP/SP & FS and you can resummon it on the following turn with full strenght. So pick the second choice to send Lili back to your base. Turn 4: Now it is time to summon Lili for the first time. Click the yellow box on the right from the save/load buttons. This is the screen for summoning units and the only unit you own right now is Lili. Click on the button below to summon her. You will see four yellow fields. These are the fields you can drop Lili on. In general you can summon your units on every field next to a base or a mana pilar you control. So tacticaly it is always smarter to send your unit back home and resummon it on the next turn, if you don´t need it to defend the pillar/room. Pick any field but the castle. Now move Lili over the card to pick it up. Cards can have different effects (negativ & positiv) so you might want to save before picking one up. The best effect you can have right now is "クリア後に少しいいことが…" giving you 5 extra clear points after finishing this stage. Turn 5: Move Lili down. You will see a Recover Spot on your left. Any unit stepping on it will fully recover their HP, SP & FS. You can see the counter on the right bottom. Right now Lili has 14HP, 8SP, 18FS. HP are the units Hit-Points. If it reaches 0 the unit dies and is gone for good. Even Heroes you get later on only have one life so you have to watch their HPs carefully. Exceptions are Lili & Octavia who can´t permanently die. SP are the units Spell-Points. You need SP to use the units special skills. However you don´t have any units with skills right now. FS is the fatigue counter. Whenever you move a field it will decrease by one. Units can´t move further than their current FS. If it reaches Zero the unit can´t move at all. Turn 6: Move down. (You might want to step on the recover spot to get some text but you will waste one turn and it is not important to step on it at all.) Turn 7: Move down and take the treasure. You will get Cat Gloves "ねこぐろーぶ" Turn 8: Now we want to equip the Cat Gloves. Click on the box below the LOAD button you will see the items & Skill screen. There are four screens and you can switch between them using the four buttons in the middle. The first screen is for consumable items, the third one is for "important" & synthesis items and the fourth one is for skills. You don´t have anything right now, but just keep it in mind. Change to the second screen by clicking on the second button from the left. You will see the Cat Gloves, left-click on it. The Gloves will be marked with a green E showing that Lili is currently equiped with it. Leave the screen with a right-click. Next we want to upgrade the Cat Gloves. Click on the Box on the right of items & skills and below the summon unit button. You will see the Cat Gloves. You can upgrade it in Hit-Rate (currently 91%), Damage (currently +1), Speed (currently +0) and Critical-Chance (currently +2). Right now I would choose to upgrade the Damage to +2. Click on the arrow up next to Damage and confirm you will loose 10 mana (after upgrading the Gloves you should have 02/25 mana points). Move into the blue room. You might have to fight out your first battle with the slime. (Save and Reload if you can´t kill the slimes with one attack if you want to finish this stage under 20 turns to get max Clear Points). Turn 9-10: Move one field to the right and then step on the Monster Spawn Spot, killing the slime and seal the spawn. Turn 11-12/13: You should have killed all three slimes by now. Once all of them are dead you take control over the blue room. Turn 12/13-15/16: Explore the dark room to the castle with the Orc. Turn 16/17: Take control over the second Mana Pilar near the Orc´s castle. Turn 17/18: Upgrade your Gloves Hit-Rate and Attack the Orc. Turn 18-19: Attack and kill the Orc. You should save before attacking & killing the Orc as Lili will get a lv up and all units stats growth are random. With bad luck you don´t even get +1 point anywhere at all. If you have a lot of patience you should try to get two stats grows on the right (From Top to Bottom: Attack, Defense, Magic-Attack, Magic-Defense, Speed and Luck). HP, SP & FS growth is nice but not that important, because you will have a lot of opportunity to raise them later on and their growth rate is quite high. After clearing the level, a two-choice dialogue appears. The first one increases Law by 1, the second choice does nothing. Regardless of chaos or law route you should pick the first option, because you might want to get 15 Law Points to get Lili´s H-Scene. Besides you can always switch to chaos anytime. 00-01